


Take Me With You

by HalfASlug



Series: prompts [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 05:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6457888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfASlug/pseuds/HalfASlug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the timepetalsprompt: snow</p>
    </blockquote>





	Take Me With You

**Author's Note:**

> For the timepetalsprompt: snow

Everything else was always real, but the snow never was.

This time, however, the final time, it is and he wants it to count as much as he accepts it never can.

The flurries obscure her as she dashes towards the home she knows and away from the one she will soon. She’ll never know they shared this moment, but he’ll always remember her smile in the darkness.

The flakes fall into the footprints she leaves, valiantly trying to cover them, fill them in so no one will know she was ever there. It’s no use. Long after it’s all melted, the concrete beneath it replaced and the whole continent submerged, he’ll know Rose Tyler had once lived here.

It’s all he needs to get him back to the TARDIS, taking her memory with him.


End file.
